


Comes Around Again

by Kaida



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Blood and Violence, M/M, Temporary Character Death, War, mentions of other members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaida/pseuds/Kaida
Summary: San keeps dreaming about the same person nearly every night but who even is he??Half coffee shop au - half historical drama
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Stressful Dreams and Strawberry Danishes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a present for [Laura](https://twitter.com/cakedae?s=20) who after nearly 10 years of being afraid to write anything myself, inspired me and convinced me I had something worth saying. For the first time in so many years I was able to sit down and look at writing with the mindset of it being something within my reach and even though I kept this venture a secret from you until now, your support along the way has meant the world. 
> 
> Happy birthday ( ˘ ³˘)♡
> 
> For the rest of you,  
> The second chapter will probably be about as long as this one unless things get out of hand lol, I'm not quite finished with it but you can expect it up in the next couple weeks, I'll hold myself to that. And Wooyoung will actually show up! yay! (Sorry he’s not rly in this chapter it just made more sense to cut it here)

The battlefield was absolute chaos. San could barely stay on his feet as he defended attack after attack, his sword so slick with blood and rain that he could barely keep his grip. Through the downpour and clashing bodies he desperately tried to retreat. Trying to rejoin the bulk of the defending army he had been separated from in the ambush. The dark clouds in front of the setting sun had made it too easy for the group to be scattered when hit hard from the flank. 

As he finally cut down the last soldier before him, San turned to run. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he glimpsed a scene playing out not twenty paces to his side. A familiar silhouette was caught in a frantic struggle with an enemy. Before even a breath entered San's lungs to call out, the opposing soldier gained the upper hand and disarmed the familiar man, immediately running him through and running off to fight another.

"WOOYOUNG NO!" as the man fell to the churned and bloody mud, San's time slammed back into focus. Twenty paces covered in ten and San was at the man's side, falling to his knees to gather his unresponsive friend into his arms. "SOMEBODY HELP. PLEASE," tears of grief and disbelief joined the frigid rain on San's cheeks. "Wooyoung, woo, please. no nono. HELP-" San's voice broke and choked with heavy sobs, unable to plead for help that would not come any longer. Holding his hands desperately against the wound straight through the other man's chest, he desperately tried to stem the flow of blood. In his desperation, eyes blurred with tears, hunched over his friend, San didn't see the enemy soldier approach, all he knew was suddenly a deep pain buried into his back. San looked down in confusion and saw bloodied metal protruding from the front of his chest. 

His tear filled eyes shifted further out of focus and choked sobs quieted as the metal receded and he found he no longer had the strength to hold himself upright anymore, slumping forward onto the body in his arms. In a haze of pain, blood pouring out of his chest, San realized he was dying. At least, he thought, Wooyoung wouldn't be alone this way. 

On a blood drenched battlefield with the body of his comrade in his arms, San allowed his eyes to close for the last time. 

¤

San opened his eyes to find tears on his cheeks for the fourth time in a week. 

"Ugh, what the hell. Again?" rolling over on his narrow bed, he checked the time on his phone that was charging next to his pillow. It was 4:45 AM, not even enough time to really get back to sleep before his alarm went off at 5 for work. Groaning, San rolled back and reluctantly stretched to wake up his body a little more and clear the fog from his brain left by the dream. 

It had started 3 months ago, dreams of battlefields and quiet nights sharing time with a stranger who felt so familiar it ached. Unlike San's normal dreams where time skipped and impossible things happened in the way dreams do, these played out as if watching a movie in first person. What started out as an occasional occurrence, increased in frequency as the weeks passed until San was having the strange dreams almost every night. More often than not, recently, San woke up crying even if the content of the dream wasn't particularly sad. The worst part was that he could never remember the other man's name or face when he woke up, it was really starting to affect his mood. 

Grumbling about 'stupid brains and their stupid ways of subconscious information processing,' San finally dragged himself out of bed and into the tiny bathroom off the corner of his studio apartment. A splash of cold water on his face cleared the brain fog enough that he could complete his regular morning routine. He decided he really didn’t want to put in the effort to make breakfast so he would just go in early and grab something from the café’s bakery case instead. That solved his problem of what to do with his extra time too so San shrugged on a light jacket and headed out.

After a short walk down the block to Sunrise Café (he was forever thankful for the almost non-existent commute to his day job) San dragged his tired body through the front door. He winced a little at the harsh jingle of the bells his friend and owner of the shop, Hongjoong, had insisted on attaching to the door. His head was starting to hurt from his earlier bout of crying.

"Oh, hey San. You're early today" 

"Hey Seonghwa-hyung," San gave a tired wave to his other friend (and co-owner of the café) who was standing behind the counter. "Couldn't sleep. Figured I'd grab breakfast from the case,” He trudged his way towards the door at the back of the shop. 

"Hongjoong just finished up a tray of danishes, they should be cooling in the back still." Seonghwa's eyes followed San with a slight frown as he gave a thumbs up and disappeared through the kitchen door. 

The smell of pastries was always strong in the back half of the shop. the scent of vanilla, sugar, and flour wrapping around San like a warm blanket. It made him want nothing more than to put his head down on the tiny break table and go to sleep. Instead he grabbed a danish off the cooling rack. It was strawberry. Nice.

Holding the pastry in his mouth, San hung up his jacket on a hook on the wall and put on his work apron, tying the strings with practiced ease even while half asleep. The sounds of Hongjoong clattering around in the back of the kitchen while he cleaned his baking equipment were loud, but familiar, and San easily tuned them out as he went to sit at the tiny break table to eat his danish and maybe nap for a second. Just as he walked to the chair though, Seonghwa came through the door from the front of the store and sat in the other of the two chairs, facing San across the table and crossing his arms.

"Uh.…hey. What's up?" San finished sitting and took another bite of his pastry. Seonghwa was San's friend before his boss but he was still a little intimidated by the sudden 'we need to talk' atmosphere.

"San you've been coming in looking tired for months now and today is the worst yet. You can't keep brushing me off on this, I know something's up." 

"He's right you know, we're worried about you," San almost jumped out of his skin as Hongjoong's voice cut in from the other side of the cooling shelves. He hadn't even noticed that the sound of his friend working had stopped. Maybe he was even more tired than he’d thought. "Hold on a moment though, I'll be right back," Hongjoong grabbed the tray of danishes and went to put them in the bakery case next to the cash register. 

In the resulting silence, San stared at the table in front of him while nibbling his danish. He supposed he could tell them about the dreams. At first he didn't because he just thought maybe his brain was really caught on some historical drama he'd been watching and then he didn’t because it seemed too weird. But it really had been going on too long at this point, he couldn't keep brushing it off as nothing when so many days a week he came in with eyes red from crying and increasingly exhausted. San could feel kind, but stern eyes on the crown of his head as Seonghwa shifted forward to prop his cheek up with his hand.

Hongjoong came back into the break area with a clearly rhetorical "Ok where were we?" and stood behind Seonghwa's shoulder, since the only two chairs were occupied, "Seonghwa and I are worried about you and we have 15 minutes before we have to open the shop so you’d better spill."

"Ok. But this is gonna sound really weird, so please don't think I'm crazy or something." 

"Sannie you know we'd never judge you for the things going on in your life," San glanced up through his bangs at Seonghwa's words and saw his two friends smiling gently across the table at him like supportive parents. It made him feel a bit warm inside, and confident enough to look up and speak.

"I've been having these dreams lately- well.. for a while now. And you know how sometimes people have recurring nightmares, or dreams that happen a couple times in the same place, or they repeat every so often? It's sort of like that. But it started out only a couple times a month and now it's almost every night." 

While this was maybe worrying on its own, San was more nervous about how strange the next thing he was going to say sounded, "Except it’s not always the same dream or the same place-" he could tell he'd sort of lost the other two by the matching expressions of confusion on their faces "-and it's not always the same.. plot? I guess? Sometimes it's sweet and peaceful and sometimes it's like a living hell, but it's always about the same person-"

"Who?" Seonghwa smacked Hongjoong on the arm for his interruption, "Sorry! Sorry, carry on"

"The thing is, I don't know who it is? In the dreams I know this person uh… intimately-" San hid his face again for a moment as he realized how that sounded when spoken aloud "-but whenever I wake up the details of their face are foggy and I can't remember their name and no matter how nice the dream is I wake up feeling like I've lost something. I know it's weird but I don't know why it's happening or how to get it to stop. It's only been getting worse. Sometimes I can take sleeping pills and then I don't dream but I always feel weird when I wake up, like that feeling when you forget to bring something important with you but you can't remember what it is." There was a beat of silence as San tried to judge how the other two were reacting through the matching stares he was receiving across the table. 

"Well.. um. Yep. That definitely is weird," Hongjoong finally spoke up and San wilted a little, staring back at the last bites of the pastry in his hands. "Wait-" Hongjoong continued as he noticed his friend's mood "-not like we're going to have you committed or anything or don’t believe you but like, how does that even happen? I've never heard of something like that before"

"San," Seonhwa's gentle call forced him to look up, "Are you sure you're ok to keep working? We can take care of things in the front of the shop ourselves for a week and give you some time. You don't have to keep forcing yourself when you're dealing with something like this, and some extra rest might help. Especially since weird dreams are usually because you’re stressed for some reason.” Seonghwa grimaced a bit, clearly all too familiar with the ways stress could manifest in one’s subconscious. 

San bit his lip, his mind warring between the sensibility of Seonghwa's words and his guilt at the fact that his friends would have to work twice as hard in his absence. "I… you're probably right I should take some time to rest- but at least let me work today. I'm already here and I feel bad about leaving you guys alone for a Saturday morning, you know how busy it will get."

Seonghwa sighed and looked up at Hongjoong who just shrugged. "If you're really sure you want to,” Seonghwa sighed and then pointed threateningly at San, “But when you're done today you go straight home and don't come back until next Saturday, ok?” 

"Ok," San gave a sleepy smile, finally shoving the last of his strawberry danish into his mouth and speaking around the pastry, "let’s finish opening the shop, it's almost time."

Seonghwa got up from his chair, and walked around the table, laying a comforting hand on San's shoulder who looked up at him expectantly, "Don't talk with your mouth full San, that's gross" San rolled his eyes and shoved him out the door.


	2. Do you believe in fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, do I know you from somewhere? Did you go to that party on campus last week or somethin-" 
> 
> "-Oh my god Jung Wooyoung please tell me you are not flirting with our cashier right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would hold myself to a 2 week deadline and my excuses are 
> 
> 1) my ending was a bit less planned than I thought  
> 2) I should have known better
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this and the conclusion isn't disappointing! I wanted to keep this short and sweet

It was sometime in the late morning, San hadn’t been paying much attention to the time but Yunho had already come in to prep the lunch menu for the day so it must have been almost 11 o’clock. Lost in a sleepy daydream in a lull between customers San would have missed the new presence in the cafe if not for the jingle of the bells on the door. They were useful for more than headaches after all, he supposed. When he lifted his eyes from the piece of spare receipt paper he’d been aimlessly doodling on he spotted two young men approaching the counter, probably not much older than himself from what he could tell. 

They didn’t really stand out much from the usual college clientele of the cafe. They were dressed plainly and both had dyed hair which, while not common, was considered fashionable recently. One man animatedly chatted the whole way to the counter while the other looked on with benevolent exasperation. San was sure he’d never seen either of them in the cafe before but something about the more energetic of the two seemed familiar in a way he couldn’t place. 

“ —And then Jongho said to me ‘I would consider it if you hadn’t set the kitchen on fire last week,’ can you believe that? It was an accident and he knows it!” The quieter of the two chuckled at the seeming conclusion to his friend’s story and shooed him towards the counter to place his order where San was now waiting. 

"Hi, what can I get for you?" San threw on his customer service face while the chatty, (familiar?) man distractedly read the menu above San's head while cautiously approaching.

"Shit everything looks so good- uhh can I get the #2 lunch special and a medium iced americano- what do you want Sangie?" the man looked over his shoulder.

"I told you you didn't have to pay for me."

"And I told you I was gonna. What do you want?"

This was an everyday argument for San to witness between customers, he internally rolled his eyes. 

"Fine you better not regret it," the other man finally approached the counter "I'll have a large mocha latte, #4 lunch special, and that fruit tart in the case." San chuckled a little at his smug expression. 

As San finished typing in their order, the louder of the two turned away from squinting balefully at his friend to finally really look at him for the first time, "Wait, do I know you from somewhere? Did you go to that party on campus last week or somethin-" 

"-Oh my god Jung Wooyoung please tell me you are not flirting with our cashier right now."

"What? No! I'm serious! You know I know better than to hit on people while they're working I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing. You really think so lowly of me?" San could do nothing but gape, dumbfounded as the two customers turned to bickering. He wasn't quite sure what to do but a nagging part of his brain was still turning over the familiar man's name that he had just heard. Wooyoung… even his name seemed to feel like he should remember it.

"Uhhh… hey," San finally interrupted the two on the other side of the counter that had rather quickly devolved from arguing into slinging childish accusations of broken friendship and trust. "Honestly I was kind of thinking you looked familiar too?" 

"Ha! See, Yeosang?" Wooyoung triumphantly pointed at San while sticking his tongue out at his friend "So have you been to any parties in the area recently?" He leaned his elbow on the counter and gave San a winning smile while Yeosang rolled his eyes out of Wooyoung's line of sight, "Or maybe we went to high school together but weren't in the same class or something?"

"Did you go to school in Namhae? I only moved here a couple of years ago and I don't go to parties or get out much honestly." San awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck with the admission of his nearly non-existent social life to a stranger. 

"Wow, no I've lived in Seoul my whole life, that's so weird. Maybe we like, saw each other on the bus once or something." Wooyoung's face scrunched in displeasure at having his moment of recognition thwarted. 

"Yeah it is weird…" San shook his head, there was another customer coming through the door so he had no more time to consider and focused on finishing the transaction. After collecting Wooyoung's money and sending him and Yeosang off to sit at a table with a number placard, he handed off the order to Seonghwa who had come over from cleaning a table when he saw San was almost done. Usually San was also in charge of handing off orders to Hongjoong and Yunho in the kitchen and making drinks while Seonghwa managed the dining area and ran orders, but Seonghwa had decided San was too tired to do anything more than run the cash register today. 

As the day wore into the afternoon, even long after Wooyoung and Yeosang had vacated their seats and left the cafe, San found himself thinking back to the strange familiarity he'd felt toward Woooyoung. His mind kept wandering even as he rang in orders and greeted regular customers, with his body entirely running on autopilot. Now that Wooyoung was gone from the cafe, though, it was probably a mystery he was never going to see solved so he tried to let it go.

Finally it was 3pm and the high school part-timer who worked evenings came in to cover San at the front counter. Seonghwa pulled San aside as he was putting on his jacket to leave and enveloped him into a hug. "Take care of yourself on your break. Don't forget to eat, don't stay up too late, and let me know if you need anything." 

"Alright hyung, I'm not a baby," San chuckled into the shoulder his face was pressed firmly against.

Seonghwa aggressively ruffled San's hair, refusing to let go of his hug "yes you are."

"Am not," San leaned back and gave his best adorable baby pout, made more effective by his hair sticking up from its recent abuse.

"Ok 'not baby' head home and get some rest. I'll see you next Saturday unless you need something." He finally released San from his hug and gently ushered him toward the door.

"Goodnight hyung." San smiled, waved, and with a lengthy yawn started his short walk back home.

¤

San met Wooyoung when they were both 15. He had come to the army, lured away from his rice-farming family by the tales of fighting for his country and the promise of a salary. Wooyoung's situation was much the same. The day of open enlistment saw a huge crowd of young men and boys all looking to push their way to the front and sign on for a promise of coin, glory, and regular meals. San was overwhelmed by the number of people and was quite obviously one of the youngest that had shown up, it was by chance he met Wooyoung, who was also young and whose gregariousness would not allow him to be intimidated by crowds, and latched on to him like driftwood on an open ocean. They were barely ever separated again. 

Fast forward four years and relations with the neighboring kingdom were rapidly deteriorating, the dreams of glory and pride turned to preparation for the grisly reality of war. Over the years of brutal training Wooyoung and San had learned to find solace in each other's company. Frequently they could be found hiding away in a secluded corner of the training complex long past lights out just to spend a few more moments alone together. On the night they got orders to march, in a hidden corner where nobody would see, Wooyoung kissed San for the first time. And the second. The first he claimed was for luck and they both knew it was a lie; the second because they were suddenly struck with the knowledge that their time was surely limited and there was no use being afraid of each other when there was so much more to fear. They crept their sleeping mats a bit closer together on the floor of the barracks that night, and in the morning, together, they marched to war. 

Now, three years into a seemingly endless war, San watched Wooyoung across the campfire as they ate meagre rations in the company of their fellow soldiers. The constant battles and lack of hope was taking its toll on all of them. San could see the ways stress and malnourishment had aged Wooyoung far beyond his twenty-two years. Regardless, he still held a mesmerizing light and San wished nothing more than to be able to lift all the burdens of their life from his shoulders. They had spent all of their time on the move across the countryside, fighting battles, stealing kisses in dark corners and pouring their hearts and fears out in hushed whispers in the safety of the night surrounding their small tents. Together they held each other as buoys in a raging sea, the only thing keeping them afloat.

Wooyoung looked up from his food and smiled, a small, secretive, and tired tilt of his lips just for San as he caught him watching. San smiled back and announced to the group that he was going to turn in for the night, standing and meandering his way through the packed city of tents. Instead of returning to his own sleeping quarters he continued on into the forest they were camped on the edge of, easily avoiding any guards, and sat at the base of a tree out of sight of the camp. Only a few minutes later, heralded by a small rustle of leaves, Wooyoung appeared out of the brush.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, all alone in the woods," Wooyoung's smirk, though lost in the darkness, was clearly audible.

"Wooyoung do you really have to say that every time?" San's eye roll was equally audible.

"How else would you know it was me? It could be an imposter in the dark." Wooyoung laughed while he lowered himself to lay his head on San's lap. San's fingers automatically started combing through Wooyoung's hair, untangling the knots caused by the unforgiving northern winds.

"I would recognize you anywhere Wooyoung, even if I couldn't see at all, I would know."

Wooyoung reached up to peck at San's lips, "You really are my soulmate"

Soulmate...

¤

San woke up.

Not only did he wake up, but he remembered. He remembered everything. All the months of dreams, memories, names, faces, all of it. 

"Wooyoung… Holy shit WOOYOUNG." San shot out of bed, eyes wild and on his feet before his brain even processed what he was doing. It was only then that he realized two things. One was that the sun was so high in the sky it barely shined in his east-facing window anymore, he had slept in quite a bit. The second thing he noticed was his phone was ringing, and on the floor. He must have knocked it off his bed while he was dreaming.

As he finally wrapped his brain around his current situation San's phone went silent, the screen showing his sixth missed call notification from that day, starting at 6am. All of the calls were from Sunrise cafe. Panicking slightly, San dialed back the number as fast as he could and waited for it to ring through. 

On the second ring Seonghwa's voice came over the line "Sunrise Cafe what can I-" 

"Hyung it's me I'm sorry I was sleeping, what happened? Is everything ok? Is it Hongjoong? Did he get his sleeve caught in the mixer again oh god-"

"San, SAN. Slow down, everything is ok." Seonghwa placated as best he could through San's rambling, "I'm sorry I didn't have time to leave you a message it's been kind of busy, and I'm really sorry to have to call you after I told you not to come in it's just… There's someone here who insists he needs to talk to you and keeps pestering me to try calling any time I don't have another customer. He came to the door before we even opened saying he 'needed to speak to San urgently'." 

"This person… Is his name Wooyoung?" San couldn't dare even hope, what was the likelihood of Wooyoung having the same strange experience? But San had never told him his name, nor did he wear a nametag as part of his uniform. So how else… 

"Let me ask, honestly he didn't say-" San could hear a muffled 'Hey is your name Wooyoung' from the cafe phone before he heard what was definitely Wooyoung's voice, though somewhat distorted and distant.

"Yeah- is that San? SAN. SAN IT'S ME."

"Uh- he says yes." San could tell Seonghwa was a bit frazzled by the whole scenario, he was honestly surprised he hadn't just called the cops by now. He wondered what Wooyoung had told him.

"Tell him I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Don't rush yourself Sannie-"

"Bye hyung see you in a few!" San hung up and tossed his phone back on his bed. In the time it took him to pull on a pair of pants and shirt (out of his dirty laundry) San had started to shake with adrenaline. Was this really happening? He could barely comprehend the fact that his head was full of what felt like memories of an entirely different life. A life with a person that maybe remembered the same things too? How did something like that even happen? 

San barely remembered to grab his phone, wallet, and keys as he threw on his shoes and ran out his apartment door. It was a bit chilly outside for the fact that he had neglected wearing a jacket but it didn't matter since he ran the entire block to the cafe. Breathlessly he threw open the door and rushed inside, only to be slammed into by something solid and warm. 

"San!" The 'something' turned out to be Wooyoung who had tackled San into a hug immediately upon seeing him inside the door. "Oh my god, it really is you. You're San! I forgot my phone at home I was in such a rush and I didn't want to leave ‘cause I don't live super close and what if I missed you so I had to keep asking your friend to call and-" 

"Woah, hey," San had to take a moment to catch his breath and try to process the sudden onslaught of words, "How about we go sit down in the corner over there and talk about all of this." He gently peeled Wooyoung's arms away from his neck and gestured to a secluded table near the restrooms. With the sudden realization that this was actually happening San suddenly felt very awkward and unsure about himself and the whole situation. 

"Oh! Yeah. Yes. Let's do that." Wooyoung grabbed San's hand and led the way back to the table while San waved at Seonghwa behind the counter to signal everything was ok and he was not about to be abducted by this strange man who tackled him on sight. 

"So uh…" They both sat in the two chairs of the tiny table. "I'm guessing we're sort of in similar situations?" San still felt awkward, the adrenaline high rushing out of his bloodstream and leaving him feeling untethered. Here he was at a table with Wooyoung who he'd met yesterday, yet it was the same Wooyoung who he had a whole lifetime of memories with. His hair was a different color, and shorter of course, but he had the same sleepy eyes, soft triangular nose, the same moles and goofy smile. It was his Wooyoung, there was no doubting it even if he didn't know why or how he felt that way.

"You've been having the dreams too, right? Otherwise you wouldn't have come so fast or known who was calling, right?" Wooyoung wiggled in his chair in excitement, "I've been having them forever but I never knew what they meant or really remembered them until I met you yesterday, and this morning- BAM!" he made an exploding motion with his hands "Suddenly I remember everything!"

"Yeah it's the same for me," San bit his lip and looked down at his hands that were fidgeting in his lap, "Isn't it kind of weird for you though? Feeling like you know everything about a person you met only yesterday and barely talked to?"

"A little bit yeah but also I don't feel like I was really any different in the weird dream memories than I really am, so if you feel the same that means other than circumstance we sort of already do know each other!" Wooyoung's beaming smile was slowly melting any sort of reservations San had about their somewhat supernatural situation and he was starting to feel a pool of warmth banish the anxiety that had settled so quickly in his gut. 

"I guess..." 

"And how amazing is it that we've found each other again? It's like fate, a second chance to know each other... if you'll take that chance... " Wooyoung slowly extended his hand across the table, looking into San’s eyes and, for the first time that morning, appearing visibly unsure of San's reaction. 

San, while he was a naturally cautious person, felt a lifetime of memories tug on his heart and couldn't find it in himself to refuse. Sure it was weird as hell but he couldn't deny that the affection he felt while looking at the other man was anything less than real. Even if it somehow was a result of supernatural dream memories. San pulled his phone out from under his thigh where he'd stashed it and plopped it into Wooyoung's waiting hand on the table, laughing at his bemused expression when he was not given the hand he was expecting. 

"Give me your number since you didn't bring your phone. We can start there"

"Oh!" Wooyoung's face split into the biggest grin San had seen from him yet as he typed his contact information in. A grin which fell immediately upon noticing the time at the top of the screen "Oh shit it's already so late-'' Wooyoung bolted out of his chair and hurriedly shoved San's phone back into his hand "-I left without telling Yeosang- that's my roommate, you met him yesterday- where I was going and forgot my phone. I'm his ride to work and his shift starts in 15 minutes he's gonna kill me." he started edging towards the door looking harried "Call me! like right now- call me so I have your number and I'll call you back if I'm still alive after Yeosang's done with me ok? Bye!" with one last panicked wave Wooyoung bolted out the door of the shop, bells on the door tinkling cheerfully in his wake.

As San stared after him in quiet shock, Seonghwa wandered over from where he had been discreetly wiping a table nearby. "What was that all about?"

"It’s a long story... I'm not sure you'd believe me." San distantly stared out the door as if his mind had followed the whirlwind of a man's departure.

"Is it less believable than what you told us yesterday?" San distantly noticed Seonghwa glance up to the ceiling as if saying 'not this again' and forced himself to focus.

"You know, it just might be." San smiled as his friend raised an eyebrow. "How about you and Hongjoong come over tonight after the shop closes and I'll tell you all about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @incisivetea where I make art or my curiouscat of the same name if u wanna ask something uvu


End file.
